Heero, why?
by RurouniTensai
Summary: Heero saves Duo and you'll find out. Yaoi sorta, not really. HeeroxDuo 1x2 Really sad ending, I cried while writing it! Just a warning.
1. Chapter 1

Heero, why

A story by RurouniTensai.

Ps… I don't own the Gundam pilots, though if I did… Never mind!

Duo's POV.

A partnered mission. Only Heero and I allowed. Destroy an Oz Mobile Suit factory, simple enough. That was what happened. We underestimated our enemies. Our own naïve expectations of Oz led to our downfall. Heero's downfall.

I in my Deathscythe and Heero in Zero, we set out for the Oz facility nearby. We were set for battle, and loaded with explosives. Heero was the first to open fire and break through the enemy ranks, me following close behind, watching his back as I vowed I would. He was as reckless as Heero always was, throwing himself into battle. I took the more cautious side, but not by much, what with Shinigami surfacing alongside Heero's perfect soldier.

We reached the building we were 'sposed to blow in record time. I started setting up the explosives as Heero kept the enemy away from me. I heard a loud, raking, metallic screech that sent shivers up my spine. I assumed that Heero had ripped some Leo in half, boy was I wrong.

"Alright, Heero." I said. "Let's get out of here while we-." I stopped. The metallic screech I had heard before wasn't a Leo. A long spear of some sort was stabbed through Heero's cockpit.

"Duo," Heero rasped though his intercom. "Get out of here. Now!"

I shot the remaining Mobile suits and rushed to his side. I looked over to where I had been just a moment ago. Another spear was pinned in the wall were I was just standing. There was a crossbow type contraption aimed right where I was standing. The only way that Heero could have been hit was if he had jumped-.

"Heero…Why?" I gasped. He didn't answer. We had ten minutes before the building blew, but I didn't even notice. Zero's systems were shutting down and the large Gundam fell to its knees.

I blasted the crossbow and climbed out of Deathscythe. I ran to Zero and opened the cockpit as far as it could go with the spear still imbedded in its front.

Inside the Gundam was a nightmare in the making. Blood coated the inside and all the controls. Heero was splattered with the blood that was leaking from the large wound in his side. He was panting heavily and raggedly, still gripping Zero's controls. He looked straight ahead seeing nothing.

"Heero!" I screamed and slid to his side, ignoring the blood that doused my pants.

"Duo," He answered in a ragged scared voice. "Why can't I see you?"

"Shush, love," I was crying by then. "You're gonna be fine, just hang on!" I scrambled about trying to find a way to free Heero from the spear that pinned him to his Gundam.

"Don't even try," He said when he figured out what I was doing, "I've lost enough blood, removing me or that," he shakily gestured to the spear in his side, "Would only speed up the dying process."

I slammed my fist against the side of his switchboard.

"What do you want me to do?" I yelled, "I can't just sit and watch you die!"

"Just hold me one last time." He answered my first question, "As my last wish, I wish to feel-" He took a sharp ragged breath, "My love's arms around me one last time."

I wiped my tears and slid closer to the dying soldier, my love.

"Tell me if I hurt you more." I whispered as I held him close to me. More tears fell as I felt his breath coming in and out slower and slower.

"Aishiteru, Duo, Aishiteru…" The Japanese boy uttered, and all movement stopped.

"Heero," I whispered, "Love? Talk to me, Heero!" The smaller form in my arms didn't stir. More tears fell as I pulled the body of the boy I loved against me, as if I could bring him back if I held him tight enough.

"Why, Heero, why," I sobbed into his dark hair, "why, love, why?"

I don't know how long I sat there, but I remembered the bomb I had set up and smiled.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

I held Heero close and said-

Aishiteru, Heero, aishiteru.

1


	2. A happy ending

Hey! The last chapter was too sad so-

Chibi Duo and Chibi Heero: (glomps author's brain)

Me: Ow!

Chibi Heero: Well, you killed us both!

Me: But…but, Duo told me to!

Chibi Heero: (glares at Chibi Duo)

* * *

A mostly happy ending.

Heero's POV.

Bleep….bleep…..bleep. That annoying noise kept repeating itself over and over again. I opened my eyes to see bright white lights all around me.

"Duo," I rasped, "Where are you?"

"I'm right next to you." He said. His voice was crackly and rough, I turned my head to see him. He was covered in more bandages than I was, his entire face covered with white gauze.

"I thought I was hurt worse than you!" I called out. He chuckled hoarsely.

"Well, I'm the reason that your not. We just didn't get out fast enough and I was your shield from the bomb."

My eyes widened.

"Why did you-." I started

"Aishiteru, Heero, aishiteru." He said.

* * *

Three months later.

"This way Duo," I said as I led the blind pilot out of the hospital. The bomb had apparently taken out his eyes.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Somewhere special!" I said as I led him to our car and drove him home. "By the way…"

"What?" he asked,

"Aishiteru, Duo." I smiled. Duo leaned his head against me and said something that surprised me.

"I know."


End file.
